Various exemplary embodiments relate to a refrigeration system for a merchandiser.
Refrigeration systems are well known and widely used in supermarkets, warehouses, and other environments to refrigerate product. Conventional refrigeration systems typically include an evaporator, a compressor, and a condenser. Some merchandiser refrigeration systems are utilized to refrigerate product (e.g., meat, fish, deli product, etc.) that is sensitive to airflow. For example, existing meat and deli merchandisers typically use a linear serpentine coil that is placed at the bottom of the product display area and that conductively cools a platform (often formed of metal) on which product is supported. One difficulty with refrigeration systems using a standard serpentine coil is that it is difficult to keep a uniform surface temperature just above freezing so that the displayed products can be kept fresh for longer periods of time while also reducing the need to defrost.